User talk:Pyrusbrawler900
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Rtwstory Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Nothing. What I said means the ending was amazing. Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 00:58, October 12, 2011 (UTC) BECAUSE. I felt like typing that. PROBLEM!? (Trollface) Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 20:49, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, sorry. I can't on weekdays. I go to bed SUPER early now and wake up early. But, I will tomorrow.. Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 21:02, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Wanna go on the IRC now? Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 04:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) GET ON THE IRC NAO. Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 01:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, HD, do you mind if I post my stories here? Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 00:31, November 17, 2011 (UTC) OK. I'm on now. -Winx Well, SORRY. I went to sleep because you took forever. -Winx. (I can't log into my account..) I'm on now. Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 02:08, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Wanna go to the IRC now? Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 04:08, December 18, 2011 (UTC) OK. I'm on now. Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 01:23, December 24, 2011 (UTC) When are you going to post the new chapters? Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 21:53, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Winx! What's up? I'm makin part 4 now...it's on my blog,chapter 2 kinda sux,but 1 and 3 r rly good...think u could read them and give me ur opinion??? -Tony- Hello. You know me as Boss Tweed on Bzpower. I was wondering why the forums are offline, if you know why. I do not know the specifics of what happened because I was offline for a week now, and all I can guess is that someone hacked. -- Malignus, Jen'ari 20:02, April 30, 2012 (UTC) heres the sword cycle 03:08, May 2, 2012 (UTC)